Nightfox
by JayStrider
Summary: Cole uses the RFI and gets transported to Naruto's world. He meets the beaten kid, who somehow has powers of his own. The elder Conduit has to help the little kid to control his powers, and Naruto has to deal with issues of his own. Lemons later, Cole/Anko, Naru/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

First story, hope everyone likes it. This will be a Good Karma story. Also, I took a leaf out of jrvegeeta's book and decided to remove the Uchiha Massacre, so it won't happen in this story.

BTW, since I'm such a fan of both Infamous and Sly Cooper, I might just add a couple of thieving elements to this story. Cuz I'm cool like that.

* * *

_"I was... I_ am_ scared."_

_"I am too."_

* * *

The first thing that Cole MacGrath realized was that his head hurt like a _bitch._ The second was that he wasn't in New Marais._  
_

Not even close.

He was lying on the ground, in the middle of a huge forest, and was basically lost, in every sense of the word.

"What the hell?" The last thing he remembered was kicking the crap out of the Beast, then talking to Kuo, and then activating the RFI.

"I should be dead." The RFI, or Ray Field Inhibitor, was a device designed by Dr. Wolfe, designed to get rid of all traces of the Ray Sphere radiation. It had the added benefit of destroying the plague that was killing millions, and the unintended consequence of killing all Conduits, active or not.

He had turned on the RFI and had chosen to save humanity, at the cost of thousands of potential Conduits, including himself and the Beast. He remembered the strength he had gained after he had touched the fully charged RFI. He looked down at himself in surprise to find that energy still there, in the form of dozens of tiny sparks running across his body. He didn't feel the RFI anywhere near, so he guessed it was safe to assume that the device had changed him, made him more powerful. He didn't feel like there was any limit to his energy, like he could literally keep going forever.

However, that could be a problem. If people saw someone sparking like he was, they might be a little freaked, so he calmed himself down and forced the energy back into his body.

He felt the familiar handle of his Amp that was still attached to his sling-pack, and swung it experimentally. Still in working condition. Speaking of the sling-pack, he pulled it off and unzipped it. In it was his old couriers jacket from Empire City. He moved that aside, and his jaw dropped.

In the sling-pack, four Blast Cores glowed. He had no idea how he'd gotten _four_ Blast Cores, but he decided not to use them yet. Might draw unwanted attention, so he put them back and zipped up the pack, pulling it over his shoulder.

Cole sent out a Radar Pulse to determine if there were any electric sources anywhere near. A huge bunch of them showed up on his radar, a little to the southwest.

"Alright, I should probably head in that direction... and talking to myself isn't getting me anywhere." With that thought, he set off at a brisk pace of about twenty miles an hour towards the town.

All the while, the Electric Man pondered how he was still alive. By all rights, he should be dead, seeing as how he had used the RFI, a device that was _supposed_ to kill all Conduits. He was gripped with a bit of dread as he realized that it might not have worked. He had defeated the Beast, but the plague might still be spreading, or Conduits might even be activating on their own.

He was snapped out of his reverie as he neared the town, and realized that it wasn't just a town... it was full blown city. Twenty feet high walls surrounded it, something that he might not be able to scale easily.

Cole instead looked at the group of people guarding the front gates and raised an eyebrow. They were dressed in combat pants, sandals, and jackets, and all of them had headbands on their heads.

"Halt!" one shouted. "Who goes there? State your business!" For a second, he fumbled for an answer.

"Um... sorry, I'm kinda lost..." he said somewhat sheepishly, which actually wasn't a lie. The guards looked at him, then each other.

"Alright, I suppose you can come in, but would you be willing to surrender that... whatever-it-is on your back?"

"No. This is the one thing left of my friend who I lost a little while ago. I'm not letting it go," he said, a bit more forcefully. They looked at him for a second, then one with black hair and black eyes spoke up.

"Give it to us. You have no right to refuse us! We are ninja, and you are a lowly civilian. Give it to us, or we will force you to hand it over!"

"Belay that, Uchiha," said another one. "You are out of line." The dark haired one looked like he was about to say something else, but the man gave him a cold stare.

"It is in his possession. He can keep it if he chooses." The Uchiha guy gave Cole a dirty look, as if it were his fault that he'd gotten scolded. He turned away, and the Conduit saw a red and white design on his back that looked like a fan.

"Okay, now that thats out of the way, welcome to Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Thank you." With that, Cole walked forward through the gates.

He looked around, and saw dozens of tall buildings that could be easily scaled, and power lines going every which way. He honestly had no idea what he was going to do here.

The Conduit was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of a woman screaming. He looked towards an alleyway, where three men were holding a woman with purple hair in a trench coat against a wall. His eyes narrowed, and he started towards them.

The three men had pushed her against the wall violently, and were giving her uncomfortable looks.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, but they simply smiled and leered.

"Why should we, snake whore? Your a traitor to our village, and need to be punished!"

"I'm not a traitor," she growled. They all just grinned, and one of them reached for her jacket.

Then Cole punched him in the face.

The guy flew twelve feet straight into the wall of the alley, and for a second no one moved.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked the two remaining men who were looking at him fearfully.

"N-nothing!"

"Then scram." They didn't need to be told twice, and ran out of the alley. He turned to the woman, who was looking at him in wonder.

"You okay?" he asked. She nodded dumbly, and he saw that she was pretty. _Really_ pretty. "What's your name?"

"A-Anko Mitarashi. What's yours?"

"Cole MacGrath."

"Thanks for saving me."

"No problem. It's what I do." She smiled.

"Do you need anyone to walk you home?" he asked, and she blushed lightly.

"Sure."

They took off together, and started talking about likes, dislikes, hobbies, and so on. He had questions about the structure of the village, so she explained how the ninja system worked, and talked with some distaste about the civilian council.

"They're nothing but a bunch of old, rich, corrupt and perverted fools! I swear, one of them even offered me money to have sex with him! As if!" He grinned.

"By the way, how did you do that earlier?" she asked, and he looked at her, confused.

"You hit the guy so hard it made a crater in the wall. It didn't even look like you were trying!"

"Well... I wasn't, really..." she gaped at him, amazed.

"How are you that strong? I know a lot of jonin that aren't as strong as you are!"

"I'm not exactly normal, per se..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm what's called a Conduit. I basically have superpowers." He held up a hand and threw an Alpha bolt to demonstrate. She raised an eyebrow.

"Thats not exactly special. A lot of ninja can do that with Chakra."

"What's Chakra?" This got her attention.

"You don't know what that is? How can you do things like that without it?"

"Well..." he said, and went on to explain the Ray Sphere and all the powers he had obtained, all the way up to his fight with the Beast. She stood still throughout the entire thing, shocked (no pun intended).

"That's... amazing! With that kind of power, you could easily surpass almost any ninja in this village!" She took his hand. "Can I take you to the Hokage? He needs to hear this."

"Of course. I was planning to go to him anyway. Might be a little peeved if he finds out there's a renegade Electric Man running around the village..." She laughed at that, and they took off towards the Hokage tower.

But before they had even gotten halfway, they heard shouts and a shrill cry of pain. Anko's eyes widened.

"Oh no... Naruto!"

"Who's Naruto?" She looked at him fearfully.

"No time, we have to go!" She took off along the rooftops, and he followed.

They arrived in an alleyway to find dozens of villagers, carrying everything from pitchforks to knives, huddled around a small, limp blond boy, who was covered in bruises and stab wounds.

"We're going to kill you, demon! You'll pay for everything you took from us!" yelled one of them, and approached the boy with a huge axe.

Before he could swing it, Cole dropped down right in front of the man and socked him in the jaw, throwing him backwards into another group of villagers. They looked up at the tall, very angry man in odd clothes, and someone yelled at him.

"What are you doing? Why are you defending the demon brat?" Cole looked backwards at the little boy coughing weakly as blood dripped from his body. Anko dropped down next to him and started bandaging his wounds.

"I don't see any demon brat. All I see is a bunch of drunk people trying to kill a little boy." He turned back to said boy. "Anko, keep him alive. I can heal him, but I need to deal with these fools first." She nodded slowly, and kept on working.

A guy, a ninja by the looks of him, rushed forward with a kunai in hand, intent on ending the boy's life. Before he could get close, Cole swung out an arm and clotheslined him hard. The chunin fell on the ground, gasping and holding his neck, his windpipe crushed. Cole bent down and used Arc Restraint on him. Solid cuffs of electricity arced around the ninja's arms and legs, holding him in place.

The rest of the villagers looked on fearfully as the stranger turned to them, his eyes glowing in anger. Then they realized that his eyes were _literally_ glowing a bright, electric blue.

He raised both hands, and sent a blast of electricity that slammed against the remainder of the villagers and sent them all flying out of the alley.

Before he could turn back, a trio of masked people landed in front of him. He raised his fists and prepared to fight, but the one it the dog mask forestalled him.

"Wait, we don't want to fight. We got here as fast as we could. We were about to step in, but you didn't need any help."

"Thanks, I guess. Now move over, I need to get to the kid." Cole stepped around the ANBU agents and kneeled next to the little kid, who was growing pale. Anko had bandaged him up pretty well, but the dozens of huge bruises suggested that the inside needed treatment, not the outside.

"He's losing blood too fast. I think he's bleeding internally," the kunoichi said, heartbroken. Cole put a hand on her shoulder.

"Anko, back away. I'm going to try something." She looked up at him tearfully.

"Can you heal him?"

"Yes," he said. "I promise that he'll be okay."

She pulled away and stood next to the ANBU agents, who looked at the stranger warily.

Cole looked down at the boy, who was still coughing up blood.

"Hold on, kid," he whispered, and put both hands on Naruto's chest. Arcs of electricity danced along his fingers, and sent them into the boy's body.

For a second, he jerked wildly, but then settled down. Cole looked down to see that the cuts were healing a lot faster than normal, and raised an eyebrow. That was unusual.

And he looked, amazed, as electricity started flicking around all over the kid's body. He backed away slowly, as they continued to dance around. Finally, Naruto opened his eyes, and looked at them groggily.

"What happened?" he asked, unaware of the electricity flowing on his body. Cole looked at him, stunned, and the others looked at both of them.

"Cole? What's the matter?" Anko asked, looking at Naruto's body.

"He's... he's a Conduit. I have no idea how thats possible!"

"What do you mean?"

"As far as I know, there is nothing like the Ray Sphere in this world. So how in the world could he be an active Conduit?"

"Maybe it was you," said the man in the dog mask, who had pulled down his hood to reveal silver hair sticking up at a gravity-defying angle.

"What do you mean, Inu?" Anko asked.

"Well, maybe since your a Conduit yourself, somehow your electrical energy could have jumpstarted his powers."

"True," Cole mused, deep in thought. "I think we should explain this to the Hokage."

"Um, Cole? Anko?" Naruto spoke up, and they looked at him questioningly. "Why am I healing so quick?" They looked at his body to see the dozens of cuts closing up in seconds.

"Part of that was me, kid. But your cuts are healing unusually fast, especially for a child. I think that you absorbed some of my electrical energy, which might be another part of it. However, it usually takes at least a couple of days for cuts to heal, even with powers like ours. So there's something else..."

"As fascinating as this is," Inu stated. "We should probably report Hokage about what's happened here. I think it's time that Naruto learned about his parents, and his... tenant."

"Are you sure? Do you think that now is the right time?" Anko asked, surprised.

"The kid is a lot smarter than he looks. He'll figure it out eventually, and I'd rather it be revealed to him now."

Anko sighed, and held out a hand to the boy, who came forward uncertainly and took her hand.

"Naruto, we're going to tell you something pretty important soon. Try not to freak out, okay?"

"I'll do my best," he said, smiling.

* * *

A few minutes later, they stood in the Hokage's office, the ANBU agent giving the old man a report on what had happened. The leader of Konoha listened with interest as Inu detailed to him some of Cole's abilities, as well as the surprising appearance of Naruto's own powers. Afterwards, Cole was called forth to tell his story, which took almost ten minutes.

At then end of the odd story, the Hokage frowned slightly.

"Naruto, could you come over here? I have something important to tell you." Naruto approached the desk.

"What is it, jiji?"

"Well... do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"Nine Tailed Fox? Yeah. Wasn't he killed by the Yondaime twelve years ago?"

"That story isn't exactly accurate. Yes, the Fourth fought against him, but there wasn't a way to kill him. So instead, he had to find a vessel to hold the demon's power in check. He had to find a baby... his own son."

Naruto looked down for a second, and then spoke softly.

"It was me, wasn't it?" The Hokage looked at him, surprised. He hadn't expected him to grasp the situation so quickly.

"Yes it was." Naruto looked up at the Third Hokage with a look of hurt on his face.

"Jiji, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have a choice, Naruto-"

"Yes you did. You could have told me why I've been hated, chased, beaten and nearly killed since I was born. You didn't trust me." Sarutobi looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I just had no idea how you'd react to the news." Naruto looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, whatever. As long as I know now, I suppose I'm okay. Am I really Lord Fourth's son? Cool!" All the people in the room couldn't help but smile. For a second, Naruto was all angry and sad, and the next second, he was dancing around the room, talking about how awesome it was to be the Fourth Hokage's son. Then he stopped and looked thoughtful.

"Jiji, is that why I haven't been adopted? I mean, shouldn't a lot of shinobi know about seals?"

"Yes, Naruto, they do. Unfortunately, on the night of the Kyuubi attack, Danzo and the civilian council made a law stating that no ninja can adopt you. Civilians can, but he made sure that no one would want to."

"I"m starting to dislike this 'Danzo' guy," Cole spoke up, they all agreed. "And, speaking of that, why don't I adopt the kid?"

For a second, absolute silence reigned in the room.

"Really, Cole? Would you be willing to do that?" Anko asked, and the Electric Man nodded emphatically.

"Of course. I am the only one who can teach him to use his powers, so living with him would be ideal. I technically am a civilian, so I can do it. The only problem would be finding a place where we could train..."

"I believe I can help with that," Sarutobi stated. "I can give you the Namikaze estate, where Lord Fourth lived. It has ample training rooms and plenty of space, so it'll probably be ideal. It is Naruto's birthright anyway, so he can have it if he chooses." Cole nodded.

"Sounds good to me. But of course, it's still all up to Naruto." They all turned to look at the blond boy who was still a little bit in shock. Then he grinned foxily.

"Sounds good to me too." Cole looked at him and smiled.

"But beware, kid, my training regimen will be intense and arduous. It will take everything you've got just to keep up!"

"Then I'll gladly give it my all," Naruto stated determinedly. The Demon of Empire City grinned.

"Oh man, we are definitely going to get along well."

Sarutobi got Cole's attention, and motioned for him to follow. Once they were alone, the Hokage started talking.

"I will not be putting Naruto in the shinobi Academy. I think that it's best that he learns to control his powers first. I can assign a tutor to him to see that he learns about basic ninja jutsu."

"When will he be entering the academy?"

"The school itself lasts for three years, so I will have him enter when the rest of the current beginner students graduate."

"That should make them angry. I have a good idea about something he could do while he's waiting. We'll figure it out." The elderly man nodded, and they strode back to the center of the room.

"Alright. And just so that the civilian council doesn't find out and try to make Naruto's life miserable, no one outside of this immediate group will be notified of MacGrath's decision. Anko, you will be the boy's tutor for basic ninja skills. Make sure to teach him the Shadow Clone Jutsu for fast learning. Dismissed."

They all nodded and turned to leave. On the way out the door, Cole was stopped by the ANBU agent.

"Take care of him, all right?" The Electric Man knew that he was talking about Naruto.

"Of course, Inu."

"My name is Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake," he said, pulling off is mask to reveal another one that covered the bottom part of his face. A straight scar slid down a closed left eye. Cole took one look at his face, and nodded. They shook hands, and took off in different directions.

Naruto, for his part, was absolutely ecstatic. He was going to his Dad's house, he'd just learned that he had superpowers, and a nice guy had adopted him and promised to teach him!

"Hey, Cole? What are we gonna start with?" he asked the man who was ahead of him by a few feet. Cole looked back at the little kid who looked totally excited.

"First, we're going to get you started on parkour and using basic powers."

"Parkour?" Naruto asked, and he and Anko looked at him, confused. Cole looked back at them, disbelieving.

"Parkour is a necessity, kid. Have you never heard of it before? It is, quite basically, the art of getting from point A to point B in the most effective fashion. How will you get away from enemies if you can't run or climb?" The blond nodded in understanding.

"If that's what your talking about, I think I have some experience with that from running away from mobs and people who were chasing me for stealing." The Conduit raised an eyebrow.

"You stole stuff?"

"Yep. I had no other choice. First time it happened, I was starving, and I saw this guy running an apple cart and chomping on a couple. I came forward and asked him for some. I even had money, but he kicked me in the chest and told me to stay away. So I ran around the other side and pocketed a couple. Totally didn't notice me, until some boy with dark hair and a weird circle-ish design on his chest saw me. I had to run." He looked down sadly, and Cole knew that he was reliving a pretty bad part of his life. Then he remembered something, and pulled out a pen and paper.

"Is this what the circle-ish design looked like?" he asked, and held up a drawing of a crest he had seen when he had entered the village.

"Yeah, that's it. Why?" Cole's eyes darkened.

"That's the crest of the Uchiha clan. If their attitude is anything to go by, they don't like too many outsiders."

"The Uchiha's? They're the police force of the entire village. They're responsible for civilian crimes, and a lot of people look up to them."

"Can't see why," Cole said, frowning, as Naruto smiled. "Anyway, I'm getting you started on your first lesson."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"What is it?" The Electric man looked at him and grinned.

"Try to keep up."


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. Here ya go.

* * *

**Three years later...**

"COLE! NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Anko yelled into the empty house. She looked around dozens of rooms and scowled. She ran up the stairs and found them on sitting cross-legged on top of the roof, both of their right hand's clasped together. Small arcs of electricity danced along their bodies, and they both had frowns of concentration on their faces.

She sighed. They were image-training again.

Using their electric powers, and channeling them into each other, allowed them to have a full blown fight... in their minds. They could create a scene, add elements that they needed, and then used the area to fight. It had all the seriousness and helpfulness of training, without the physical side affects of using so much power. Their perception of time was slowed down to such that a minute outside was an hour outside. Usually the fights only lasted for a few minutes.

She waited for another thirty seconds, and then they both gasped and opened their eyes. Naruto layed back and panted quickly, smiling. Cole looked a bit less tired, but was nevertheless impressed.

"Nice job, kid. You've really improved with this!" The blond kid looked up at him and scowled slightly, but a light of amusement shone in his eyes.

"It ain't fair that you have infinite energy! You can just keep on lobbing rockets at me with no cost."

"Yeah, but you've gotten good at getting past that. Besides, I wasn't lobbing too many..."

"You call over 100 rockets 'not too many'?"

"Hey, you managed to almost take me down, even with my advantages! That's no mean achievement." Naruto sighed, and then noticed the purple haired kunoichi looking at both of them with annoyance.

"What's up, Anko?"

"Have you really forgotten? Today is the day you graduate, baka!" Naruto's eyes widened, and he ran towards his room to change.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" he yelled. They both looked after him in amusement. Then Cole pulled Anko towards him and hugged her tightly. She giggled, and kissed him.

"He's grown up a lot, hasn't he?" Cole asked, and Anko nodded. They both regarded the blond kid as a surrogate little brother, an attitude that he shared with them. He had matured at a pace that could almost be considered unnatural for a boy his age. At twelve years old, he was 6 feet tall, broad in the shoulders and chest, and very muscular. Though not many people knew it, he was considered both ridiculously intelligent and obscenely skilled. The reason for this is better explained through a flashback.

_Three years ago..._

_Naruto sat, panting, on the floor of the Namikaze compound. He'd just ran halfway across the village, trying to keep up with Cole. Along the way, the elder Conduit had shown him how to grind on the electric wires around village, how to sprint and jump from one building to the next, and how to use his electricity to keep him going. Still, the exertion had taken it's toll. He pulled off his shirt to try to cool himself down._

_"Just... give me a sec..." he panted to Cole, who looked at him, concerned. Naruto was thin and malnourished, a testament to the abuse he had suffered over the course of his life._

_"Damn, kid, you don't look so good," he said. Anko jumped through the window, panting as well. She noticed both Cole and Naruto were already there, and looked at the little kid with confusion._

_"Naruto, could you focus your chakra for me?" she asked, and they both looked at her, surprised._

_"Okay," he said, and put his hands together. He concentrated for a second, and then a large black seal appeared on his belly._

_"That's the fox's seal?" Cole asked, and Anko nodded. However, that wasn't what she was concerned about._

_Dozens of seals began appearing all over his body, smaller than the original one. She gasped slightly, and Cole's eyes narrowed._

_"I'm guessing those aren't normal?" he asked, and she shook her head, shocked. Some of the seals were memory repression seals, but all of the others were for body and chakra repression. This many meant that not only was Naruto being sabotaged, but it was on a massive scale. With all of them overlaping and affecting his body, there was no telling how he would develop over the coming years. She needed to get rid of them, now._

_"Naruto, can you come over here? I need to do something that might hurt. Cole, I need your help too."_

_"Coming."_

_And so, one by one, she started destroying the seals on his body. The process went unusually fast, and she thanked the blond's tenant privately. As she started getting rid of the memory repression seals, Naruto gasped and remembered points in his life where he was tortured by people. Those people clearly had not wanted him to remember the process, so they had sealed the memories away._

_He remembered having the skin on his back whipped off by a pink-haired man with a crazed grin on his face. He remembered a group of black haired men grinning as they broke both of his arms. He remembered a group of ANBU with the kanji for 'ROOT' on their masks, who stabbed him dozens of times to 'keep the demon loyal to Danzo-sama'. _

_How that was supposed to keep him loyal, he had no idea._

_More new memories each made him cry out as the fresh scenes washed over his mind. Cole had to hold him down while Anko kept on working._

_Finally, she was done, and by then, Naruto was gasping with fear and pain. He took a few days to recover. When he came out, both of them were stunned to see that he had grown at least three inches while he had been asleep. Cole grinned and stood up._

_"Alright kid. Time for some serious training."_

_So they got started on Naruto's Conduit powers and using jutsu._

_End Flashback_

Since then, Naruto had not only learned almost all of his powers. He'd begun calling his powers a bloodline, and was highly skilled in weapons, jutsu and martial arts. Cole had explained to him about Blast Cores and how Naruto could use them, and promised to give them to him when he was mature enough.

The blond ran up, dressed in his usual outfit, which consisted of rubber shoes, jeans with a white Union Jack on both legs, a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, blue gloves, and a blue cap. A blue fox design was on the front of his shirt. (Think Cole's outfit with Sly's hat, mask and gloves). His sling pack looked like Cole's, only instead of an Amp, there was a silver Cane on the back. (Sly Cane except silver)

"Okay, I'm off!" he said cheerfully.

"You'll do great," Anko stated cheerfully, and hugged him.

"Well of course he will. I'm the one who trained him, remember?" Cole stated with a bashful grin.

"Cole!" Anko chided. "Naruto's the one who's been putting so much dedication and work into this."

"True. I'll have a present waiting for you when you graduate," Cole said, smiling. He put a hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair. "We're both proud of you, kid." Naruto blushed, totally embarassed.

"Okay, okay, I get it," he said. He wrapped the black mask around his eyes, and jogged off.

"I'm proud of how he's helping people with his powers." Cole said, still smiling.

"Finally, your prank is coming to fruition," Anko stated.

_Flashback_

_Naruto had just learned the Henge jutsu, and Cole had a brilliant idea._

_"Naruto, Anko, come here for a second. I think you're gonna like what I have in mind.__"_

_The both walked over and sat down next to him._

_"Naruto, you know how to do a henge, right?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Transform into a short, chubby version of you wearing the most hideous outfit you can think of." Naruto raised an eyebrow, but stood up and made the handsigns for the Henge jutsu._

_A poof of smoke later, and a smaller Naruto wearing a hideous orange and blue outfit with green goggles grinned back at them._

_"So... what do I do now?" Cole gained a sadistic grin._

_"Your gonna start pranking people."_

_"Wha?"_

_"Prank people. Make 'em feel miserable for screwing up your life so much." Naruto nodded, but was still confused._

_"Sounds good to me, but whats the point?" Cole's grin widened._

_"During the day, you'll be pranking people, but at night, you'll be helping them instead. You'll create two seperate personalities. One will become infamous, the other will become a hero. But whatever happens, you can't let people know that your pranking side and your heroic side are the same people."_

_As Cole was describing this, Naruto's and Anko's grins got wider and wider._

_"And when people find out that they're one and the same..." Naruto said, smiling maniacally. "Oh, this is gonna be _great!_ But I'll need an alias for my hero self. How about... the Nightfox?"_

End Flashback

"I think that people are gonna be pretty upset when they find out about my prank."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, their prankster and their hero are the same person, so..."

"It'll be funny watching everyone's reactions."

"Wanna go get some popcorn?"

"Yay! Popcorn!"

**5 minutes later**

Naruto sprinted across the rooftops, with his usual henge of the short, chubby kid wearing the hideous orange outfit on.

He grinned as he sped towards the academy. He was absolutely ecstatic about what he was about to do, and though he had no idea who his team was going to be, he couldn't wait to let out his secret to the world.

He glanced at the clock tower to his right, and cursed. He was late.

Then he heard a scream.

He stopped in an instant, and looked down at the street below. Three dark-haired men were attacking a single pink haired girl, who was yelling at them to stop.

He cursed as he recognized Sakura, one of the only people in the entire academy who didn't hate his infamous side's guts. Rather, she seemed mildly curious as to why the entire civilian population went out of it's way to make his life miserable. As his hero side, he'd already saved her three times. Each time, she seemed more and more scared and vulnerable.

He cursed once more as he recognized the fan design on the backs of the attackers. Uchihas again.

The clan police claimed to be responsible for all crimes in the city. That was not true. They were only responsible for _most_ crimes in the city.

Around sixty percent of the crimes he had stopped had been orchestrated by the Uchiha clan. It was everything from rapes to robberies. High class officials who protested against them had been silenced, and the other shinobi clan heads were too weak to stop them.

Naruto growled. The Uchihas were a plague that needed to be removed.

But for a start, he could stop this attack.

He jumped down into the alleyway opposite the attack, and turned off the henge. He pulled the cap low over his eyes, and swung the cane experimentally.

Running forward towards the attackers, he jumped and slammed both feet into the back of the nearest Uchiha, who flew forward and knocked both of the others away from the pink haired academy student.

Landing lightly in a crouch, he raised the cane and channeled electricity into it. His eyes glowed a deep, electric blue, another safety measure to protect his identity.

He walked forward and looked at Sakura, concerned.

"You okay?" She nodded dumbly back. He looked back at the sprawled heap of Uchiha, and sighed. He walked forward and used Arc Restraint on all three of them.

One of them who was still conscious looked up at him and cursed.

"What gives you the right to stop us who travel with the Uchiha clan's authority?"

"A better right than you have to misuse that authority," he retorted, and approached the shivering girl.

"Do you need me to take you anywhere?" he asked softly.

"Y-yeah... can you walk me to the Shinobi academy?"

"Of course."

They took off together towards the tall building and arrived in less than five minutes. They stood outside for a second, and she suddenly pulled him into a hug. He smiled softly, and hugged her back.

"It's okay. You're safe," he whispered into her ear, but she shook her head.

"But I'm not! That's the point! I'll never be safe as long as the Uchiha's are still here."

"That's not true. As long as you believe in yourself, you'll do fine. Besides, I'll be there to watch over you."

"How?" she asked. "You have so many other people to save, you can't be close to me all the time!" He smiled softly.

"I'm much closer than you think." She pulled away slightly, and looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"You'll find out today. But for now... just keep an open mind." With that, he sped off, leaving her bewildered.

**10 minutes later**

Naruto, wearing his usual henge, walked into the massive classroom, where dozens of students were laughing and playing around, waiting for the class to start.

They all stopped and stared at him as he entered. They all continued watching as he walked around to the back of the class and sat down next to Sakura, who was staring at him in surprise.

"Naruto?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hopefully, graduating," he said, and she grew even more confused.

"But you've never been a student here! How could you have possibly been-" He put a finger to her lips to stop her tirade, and she froze at the contact.

"Like I said before, you'll find out." She looked at him, bewildered.

"Hey dobe! What are you doing here?" Without even turning around, he knew who it was, and he groaned.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most arrogant, rude, and dangerous of the Uchiha's, stood behind him, two of his flunkies on either side. The one on the right was Akihiko Uchiha, and he was anything but what his name meant. Huge, tough, and absolutely clueless, he was basically a giant piece of muscle. On Sasuke's left was Genji Uchiha, who was smart, but utterly useless in every other regard. He was thinner than a stick and had a bad case of acne.

They stood over him, grinning all the while.

"I wanna know why a deadlast loser like you is here. This is only for people who deserve to graduate."

"And you are so deserving? Can't see why," he replied. Sasuke frowned at this. He wasn't used to this sort of defiance from the blond loser. Normally, he would just run away, but now he was acting different. Instead, he focused on the other occupant of the desk, and smiled.

"Hey there, Sakura. Why are you hanging around with this loser when you can be with a real man instead?" he asked. She turned away, struggling to ignore him. This enraged the dark-haired boy, and he brought back a fist to throw at her face.

A hand reached out and caught his wrist, and he turned to see Naruto, who looked at him, anger flashing in his eyes.

"That's enough," he said, and everyone stopped to look at him in surprise. Sasuke smirked, and brought back his other fist instead.

"Throw that punch and I'll break your wrist," Naruto growled, and the pressure on his hand increased. The Uchiha prodigy gasped with pain as he felt the bones in his hand threatening to cave in. He fell to his knees, cradling his arm and everyone looked at the orange ninja in shock. Naruto crouched down and leaned in until he was close to Sasuke's face.

"If you ever threaten one of my friends again, I'm gonna tear off your head and feed it to the guard dogs." Kiba, due to his enhanced hearing, was the only one who heard the threat besides Sasuke himself, and shivered slightly. He looked down at Akamaru, who was hiding in his shirt, whimpering.

"What is it, boy?" he asked, and Akamaru shook his head. The nin-dog could feel the amount of chakra radiating off of the orange clad ninja, and something about it wasn't normal.

Naruto stood up and took his place again, leaving the two flunkies to pick up their leader and move him away. Sakura stared at him in shock. She'd never seen Naruto take such a stance before. In fact, the only one she'd ever seen defending her like that was the Nightfox himself.

The entire class quieted down as Iruka and Mizuki, the two academy instructors, entered the room.

"Alright class, today we're having the final exam for you to become Genin. The exam will consist of a written exam, and then three seperate jutsu exams. Good luck to you all."

"Iruka, what's the dobe doing here? He can't graduate, he was never even in our class!" Sasuke complained, and his flunkies and fan-girls shouted out their agreements to his statement. Iruka gave him a cold look.

"Naruto has been given special permission to graduate along with this years students. I have the orders right here. If you feel like arguing with the Hokage, Sasuke, then by all means, be my guest." They fell silent after that, and then Mizuki started handing out test papers. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he gave the Uchiha trio their exams, pre-written answers and all. He pretended not to be interested as Mizuki handed him his own paper, but he looked down at the test to see that it was Jonin level. He expected that Mizuki thought that he wouldn't have noticed the difference, given his reputation as a hyperactive prankster. He frowned, and then the frown turned into a dark grin. He'd show everyone that messing with him was a bad idea.

He raised a hand, and then slammed it down onto the table. Everyone, including Shikamaru, jerked awake at the sudden and violent noise. Before the teachers could ask him what he was doing, he walked forward and handed Iruka his test paper.

Iruka took it questoningly. He looked down, and his eyes widened, the narrowed. The scarred instructor looked over at Mizuki darkly, who was starting to sweat.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, and held up Naruto's test.

"W-what do you mean?" Mizuki stammered.

"I mean," Iruka stated, slowly and deliberately. "Why is this test a Jonin level test?" The class gasped.

"That's not it, sensei," Naruto said, still looking at Mizuki. "You might want to check out the Uchiha's tests, too." Iruka looked at the three dark haired boys, who were sweating just as much as Mizuki.

"Give me your tests," he growled.

"Why should we?" Sasuke asked arrogantly. "We haven't done anything wrong."

"Taking a test with the answers already written out is considered military sabotage, Sasuke. You could be expelled for doing it," the blond ninja said calmly. Everyone gasped, and then people in the back started looking at the Uchiha's tests.

"They're already filled out!" shouted Chouji, a plump boy with the kanji for 'eat' on his shirt. People all around the room were looking at the dark haired boys with anger, including their fan-girls, who were mostly shocked. Iruka looked back at Mizuki, who was now gibbering with fright.

"Care to explain, Mizuki?"

"So what? It's not like they would have failed anyway. And the demon brat hasn't put in an ounce of work ever! He doesn't deserve to be made into a ninja! All he does is do terrible pranks!"

They were interrupted by the sound of laughing. Everyone looked at Naruto, who was holding his sides and howling with pure amusement. Finally he calmed down, and wiped the moisture from his eyes.

"Oh, that's funny," he said, and then his eyes turned stone cold. "You have no idea what I've actually been doing for this village. If you did, you'd be down at my feet, begging for forgiveness."

Everyone in the room, Mizuki included, shivered. They had never heard that level of coldness from Naruto before, and the Killing Intent he was giving out was enough to make people freeze in their seats. Iruka looked at the blond boy and wondered what had changed in him.

"Ha! Where's your proof, brat? You have never helped this village before. All you've ever done is make people annoyed with your pranks," Mizuki said, thinking he'd put the demon brat in his place. He froze when Naruto grinned darkly.

"It's true. This part of me hasn't helped people, but the other part has. In fact, he's done more than almost any ninja in this village."

"Really? And who is this 'mysterious other part' of you?" Naruto's grin widened.

"I think you might recognize him better if I do... this." With that, the old Naruto poofed into a cloud of smoke. When it was gone, the true Naruto Uzumaki stood in his place.

Tall, arms crossed, cap pulled low, and with a wide grin, the Nightfox looked at Mizuki with amusement. He raised an arm and inspected his glove.

"Oh, and by the way... I happen to think I'm pretty damn good at pranks, myself."

Every single person stared at him in total, utter, absolute shock. Iruka looked at the blond boy, surprised and more than a little happy.

Sakura stood up and looked at him, her jaw hanging open. He turned and saw her staring at him, and grinned foxily.

"Told you I was closer than you thought," he said, and she nodded dumbly.

Mizuki, who had been ignored in the whole confusion, pulled a kunai out of his pouch and rushed towards Iruka, intent on stabbing him in the back. Before he could, Naruto's Cane wrapped around his arm and pulled him off course. He crashed to the ground, and Naruto was on him in a second.

"It's not polite to attack people while their backs are turned," the blond growled, and electricity danced along his body. Four cuffs of solid lightning came out of his body, pinning Mizuki to the ground.

"What the hell did you do to me, demon?" the soon-to-be ex-Chunin yelled at him.

"I made sure that you can't hurt anyone else," Naruto said to him, and stood up. He looked down, and saw Mizuki grinning maniacally at him.

"Is that what you think? Think again!" With that, he threw the kunai in his hand... towards Sakura. She saw it coming towards her, and dodged to the side, but it still lodged in her shoulder, making her cry out in pain. She fell to the ground, and Naruto was at her side in an instant.

"Hold on, Sakura. You're gonna be fine."

"Says the one who doesn't have a whacking kunai stuck in _his_ shoulder!" she shouted, and he grinned. The other students crowded around, the first being Ino, who kneeled at the pink-haired girl's side.

"I'm gonna try something that will heal you."

"Will it hurt?"

"Not really, but this will," he said, and pulled the blade out of her shoulder. She yelled and punched the closest thing, which happened to be Ino's arm. She yelled almost as much as Sakura did.

"OW!" Naruto cringed at the loud shouts, and then put his hands together. Small sparks danced along his palms, and he put both hands on the wound. Sakura jerked for a second, and then settled down. She blinked slowly.

"Wow. I feel... great!" She focused on Naruto. "What did you do?"

"Used my bloodline to heal your wounds. It'll sting for a couple more days, but the damage has been repaired." Everyone looked on, stunned for the second time today.

"You have a bloodline?"

"You can heal stuff?"

"How does your bloodline work?"

The barrage of questions was expected, but Naruto still fumbled for answers for a few seconds.

"Yes, yes, and my bloodline allows me complete control over electricity."

"That's not that special," Ino stated skeptically.

"It is, and I'll tell you why. One, I have a more complete usage of electricity because the very essence of it is imbedded in my DNA. Two, I don't need any chakra to be able to use my ability, since it runs off a seperate system. Therefore, I can call upon electricity to do things that wouldn't normally be possible, with zero cost to my chakra. I can still use chakra and turn into fuel for the seperate system, but it's not absolutely necessary."

The students stood still, shocked for the third time that day. A bloodline like that easily surpassed nearly any other in the village!

"Does the Hokage know about this?" Iruka asked, and Naruto looked up at him.

"Yep. He's one of the first ones to find out."

"Does he know about you? The real you?"

"Of course." The instructor nodded in understanding.

"So that's why he decided to let you graduate this year."

"Pretty much."

"I can't say I'm surprised, given how much good you've done for the village over the past three years." Naruto nodded emphatically, and noticed that Shikamaru was looking rather pleased with himself throughout all of this.

"You knew already, Shikamaru?"

"I had my suspicions. I mean, the prankster and the hero appeared on the exact same day, so I figured that they had something to do with each other."

"Well, you're suspicions proved right." The Nara genius nodded, and Ino approached.

"Can I have your autograph for my little brother? He's a really big fan of yours." He looked at the blond haired girl in surprise.

"I have fans?" he said with some dread.

"Totally! There's action figures, mini... whats that thing on your back called?"

"It's my Cane."

"Mini-Canes, t-shirts... tons of stuff, really." With each item listed, Naruto's face turned more and more horrified.

"Umm... yeah, here." So saying, he took the pen and paper she offered, and signed his alias on it.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or horrified," he said tiredly, and the girls around the room giggled.

He looked up to see three dark haired boys making their way to the door, trying to be inconspicuous.

A second later, he was in front of them, leaning nonchalantly on the doorframe.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, and they all looked at where he'd been a second ago, then back at him.

"Get out of our way, demon! You have no right to stop us!" Sasuke said bravely.

"Uh... Yes I do," he said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. "You three deliberately cheated on this exam, therefore you must stand and face your punishment. That punishment can and will be decided by the Hokage and the Councils."

The Uchiha smirked.

"They're gonna rule in our favor. They always will, because they're afraid of us. Everyone is afraid of us!" Naruto walked forward until he was an inch away from Sasuke, looking down at him with a very,_ very_ dark look in his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you. Every single person in the Uchiha clan is arrogant, uncaring and dangerous. If this is how the Uchiha clan conducts it's business, maybe it needs to be removed altogether."

All three of the Uchihas, and everyone else in the room, shivered. Sasuke, still trying to assert his authority, decided to talk back.

"You dare threaten us? I can have you killed! There's no way you could ever beat m-" He was interrupted as Naruto's elbow slammed into his chest. His eyes bugged out of his head, and he crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"You were saying?" the blond asked, eyebrow raised.

He turned to look at the other two Uchiha's, who stared at him fearfully.

"Take your trash with you," he said dismissively. They gathered up Sasuke and ran out of the room.

The Nightfox walked forward and jumped on the windowsill. Before he could leap outwards, a voice called him.

"Naruto!" Iruka said. The blond turned to look back at him questioningly, and caught the object that flew towards him.

"Report here tomorrow for team placement," the instructor said with a smile. Naruto grinned, tied the headband he'd caught around his left arm, and gave a two fingered salute.

"Roger that," he said, and leaped from the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter. Here ya go.

* * *

Laughter echoed from inside of the Hokage's tower as Naruto, Cole, Anko, Kakashi and Sarutobi all discussed what had happened that day.

"You should've seen their faces!" Naruto said, giggling madly. Everyone burst into a fresh round of laughter.

"Well done, kid. I would've done anything to see that class after you revealed yourself," Cole said, smiling. Anko flashed a lecherous look at him and drew closer.

"Really Cole?" she asked. "Anything?"

"Anko! Not now!" he said uneasily, which drew muffled snorts from the rest of the occupants of the room.

Drawing himself up and trying to maintain a look of dignity, the Hokage turned to look at Naruto.

"Unfortunately, we'll have to end this session, no matter how funny it is. Naruto, the Councils have called a meeting, so you and I have to attend. Cole and Anko, that goes for you too. They're all asking why I allowed you to graduate and, unfortunately, are baying for your blood." Naruto gained a dark look in his eye at that, and his lip curled in distaste.

"Did you tell them about me? The real me?" Sarutobi smiled.

"No. I think it's time for me to drop my mask as well." Everyone grinned at that, and Naruto Henged into his other form.

For the past three years, the Hokage had also been wearing a mask of sorts. When Cole had told him about his plans for Naruto, the old man had decided to hide his true motives from the Councils as well.

He'd been letting the Civilian Council, Danzo and the Elders get away with pretty much anything, always turning a blind eye to their blunders and tax evasions, or, in Danzo's case, blatant disregard of his orders to shut down the ROOT program. But now, he was getting ready to bring every single crime they had ever commited down on their heads, all at once.

_**10 minutes later**_

Naruto, Anko and Cole walked through the doors to the Council Chamber to see the two Councils already assembled. The Hokage sat in his chair, with the two elders flanking him on either side.

The Civilian Council looked at Naruto with blatant dislike, and glared at the two other arrivals. Everyone on the Shinobi Council looked at them impassively, save for one. Fugaku Uchiha, father of Sasuke, fixed his eyes on Naruto, hatred burning in them. He was the only one of the Shinobi Council members who totally loathed the boy.

Said boy looked around and flashed a cheeky grin at them, drawing more glares.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you've been called here, Naruto, Cole, Anko." They all nodded, even though they already knew.

"The Council wants to drum Naruto out of the Shinobi program. I decided to call you in here to discuss what to do."

"I know what to do," Naruto said, drawing surprised glances. "Tell those who decided that to kindly go screw themselves."

For a second, no one moved. Then Cole and Anko started laughing. Sarutobi hid a smirk, and the Shinobi Council were trying hard to not chuckle.

Finally, the Civilians got over their shock, and a pink-haired man screeched at the blond ninja.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME, BRAT?"

"You heard me," he said, glaring at the civilian. He was Haro Haruno, Sakura's father, and a more sadistic and cruel man would be hard to find, besides in Konoha's Interrogation Center. He was also one of the ones who had placed a memory repression seal on Naruto.

After whipping him over a hundred times.

The civilian began to get very uncomfortable at the glare that Naruto was giving him.

_He couldn't have remembered, could he?_ the man thought nervously.

Naruto looked around, and caught the eyes of two more people. One was Danzo. The blond knew full well who had ordered the attack on him many years before. The other was Fugaku Uchiha. He was one of the three who had broken his arms in seven places when he was five years old.

Both of them had noticed the glare he had sent Haro, and began to get nervous as he looked at each of them. The hard light in his eyes was uncharacteristic for him. Normally he acted like a happy-go-lucky idiot, but he was being unusually cold today.

Naruto looked away, satisfied. All three of his targets were getting nervous, and he knew that they suspected something. He glanced at the Hokage, who gave a surreptitious nod.

"Well, I've had enough of this prank. I think it's time to show you exactly who I am," Naruto stated, drawing surprised glances from the Councils. Of course, a couple of them had to insult him.

"We know exactly who you are, brat!" Haro yelled. "A worthless, no-talent weakling who isn't fit to lick my boots!" Several of the others laughed cruelly at that. The laughter died down when they saw Naruto, who had a small grin on his face.

"First of all, you're wearing sandals, not boots. Second of all, I'm not a worthless, no-talent weakling like you claim. In fact, I'm so talented, that I've been fooling all of you this whole time." Everyone looked at him, caught off guard. This wasn't the usual empty bluster that they expected from the blond. Rather, Naruto was talking coldly and calmly, like he was totally confident in himself.

Then he put his hands together, and released the henge. A burst of smoke issued into the room, causing the occupants to cough and hold their noses.

When it was gone, they all looked at where the old Naruto was, and saw who stood in his place.

Every single person's jaw, with the exception of Sarutobi, Anko and Cole, dropped.

And a few of the girls in the room blushed.

The tall, handsome boy gave a lazy smile, and waved.

"Hi."

Then the room exploded into chaos as everyone tried to say something.

Most of the Civilians were both confused, scared, and angry. They all had been stopped at one point or another by the masked vigilante, and were terrified at the implications of what would happen to them.

Most of the Shinobi Council, on the other hand, were just confused, but were starting to get a little happy.

Of course, someone had to complain.

"Stop trying to fool us with a henge, demon brat!" Fugaku shouted, and an icy claw gripped his heart when Naruto looked at him with a cold smile.

"This isn't a henge. This is my true form."

"And a very nice form, at that," Hana Inuzuka whispered to herself. Her mother, Tsume, who had heard her say it, turned and bashed her over the head. Neither of them knew that Naruto had heard the comment, and a ghost of a smirk touched his lips.

But then his face hardened, and he locked eyes with the Hokage.

"Should I show them?" he asked, and Sarutobi nodded, his eyes darkening.

"Kid, are you sure?" Cole asked.

"Everyone needs to know what I've been through, and who is guilty."

Naruto turned and looked at the screen that was coming down from the ceiling. He walked over to a projector that came up from the floor, and placed both hands on it.

Everyone gasped as small sparks began dancing all over Naruto's body. He opened his eyes, and they glowed blue, before the projector started to play. There were no speakers, he knew, but the sight of what he was about to show everyone would be enough.

"What are you doing now, brat?" Haro asked, and Naruto glared at him with normal eyes. Just for a second, though, they turned red.

"I'm going to show everyone my memories. _All _of my memories."

In a second, Fugaku, Haro and Danzo knew what was about to happen, and all three of them rushed forward to kill the blond.

Before they could get close, Sarutobi, Anko and Cole were in front of him. The Hokage stopped Danzo's kunai, Anko kicked Haro away, and Cole closelined Fugaku hard, then put him in a headlock.

Everyone sat down, muted with shock, as the three council members tried to make a blatant attempt to end Naruto's life. Then they all turned to look at the blond.

"Memory Replay," Naruto said, eyes glowing.

The screen flashed to life, and started showing the memories of Naruto's pain.

Image after image flashed by, showing what Naruto had suffered.

The Shinobi Council was rooted to their seats, totally frozen with shock and disgust. Each image was worse than the last.

Hana covered her mouth with her hands as each image flashed by, and tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

This went on for a few minutes, and by the end, every single shinobi in the room was both horrified and furious. They turned to look at the Civilian side of the room, who were sweating profusely and totally terrified. The Hokage slammed Danzo away, and turned a glowering eye on the civilians.

"For the crimes of attempted murder, assault, tax evasion, theft, and torture, you are all sentenced to death. The executions shall be held-"

"Hold on, Jiji. Why should we wait?" Naruto growled, and all the civilians cowered at the killing intent he was giving off. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, and then nodded.

"In that case, Naruto, I leave it up to you. Deal with them however you see fit."

The blond smiled dangerously, and pulled off his cap, mask, gloves, and pack.

"Gladly." Then something happened. Naruto crouched slightly, and everyone started when they saw his eyes glowing red. His hair turned longer and shaggier, and his nails elongitated, turning into claws that made Tsume jealous. He opened his mouth, his canines longer, thicker, and sharper. A cracking sound could be heard as his bones expanded, and his muscles, already impressive, grew a little.

"**You always feared me as a Demon**," Naruto said, his voice lower and demonic, and got down on all fours.

"**You should go to the next life by a Demon's hand**." He lunged forward.

The next few seconds were a blur of blood, screams, and flying bodies. The Shinobi's of the room all turned pale as they saw the slaughter in front of them.

Naruto slashed people with his claws, spilling blood and guts everywhere, and latched his teeth into a man's throat, tearing it open. A pool of blood spread outwards, and he put both hands in it. He glowed slightly, and electricity spread from his hands to the people running away from him. The charge was so great that it completely bypassed the rubber sandals some had on, and half a dozen people keeled over, eyes and mouths smoking.

That left Danzo, Fugaku and Haro. Danzo glared at him impassively, and unrapped the bandages around his right arm. Naruto glared at him.

"**Don't think for a second that your eyes will protect you from me, Danzo.**" The old war-hawk stopped what he were doing and stared at the demonic boy in front of him.

Before they could even blink, Naruto raised a hand over his head and threw three Rockets at each of them.

They were so surprised at what happened, so totally unable to comprehend _what_ had happened, that they didn't even move, and instead stayed still. All three Rockets met their targets, and blasted them out of tower.

Naruto rushed forward, as did Hana, Anko and Cole. The Jinchūriki looked down out of the tower to see a crater in the ground. It was Haro, who's back, along with most of his bones, was broken.

"**The other two got away**," Naruto said, cursing. Then he stiffened, and he began to change back. His hair receded a little, and his muscles shrunk. His teeth shortened to their normal lenght, and when he opened his eyes, they were their normal cerulean color.

The blond, to everyone's surprise, fell to one knee, panting heavily. Sweat beaded his forehead, and he closed his eyes as the strain of what he had done finally hit him.

"Damn," he said in his normal voice. "Turning still hits me every time I use it."

"Turning?" Hana asked, kneeling down to feel Naruto's forehead. He was burning up. She looked down to see that he hadn't come out of the fight unscathed. A kunai was sticking out of his side, and he had a cut on his arm.

"I'll explain... later..." he said, and fell forward, unconscious. She went to pick him up, but Cole forestalled her.

"Wait, I can heal him." She looked at him skeptically, but turned to look at her mother and the Hokage, who both nodded.

The elder Conduit came forward, and pulled the Kunai out of Naruto's side.

"Oi, kid, I keep on telling you not to push yourself too hard," he said, and placed both hands on his protege's chest. Electricity danced along his body, drawing gasps from everyone who hadn't seen it before.

He used Pulse Heal on Naruto who jerked for a second, as the effects of both Cole's power and his own healing ability hit him.

The cuts began closing up, and Cole nodded, satisfied.

"All right, he should be good to go in a few hours. Just needs to sleep off the after-effects."

"Umm, Cole-san?" Hana asked tentitavely. "What just happened to Naruto?" The Conduit turned an eye on her, and then sighed.

"You should ask the Hokage that. I'm no good with storytelling." He picked up Naruto, and jumped out of the room, followed closely by Anko, who had picked up Naruto's possessions.

Everyone turned to look at the Hokage, who sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"This is going to take a while."

* * *

M'kay, done with another chapter.

I'm including Sakura and Hana in the harem, but who else?

If you have any suggestions, please suggest them to me in a review or PM.

Thanks, and 'til next time!


End file.
